


Truth or Dare

by noafterlife



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: Bom, essa vai ser uma fic de verdade ou consequência, cada capítulo vai contar meio que um desafio, vao ter outros desafios com outros personagens mas vai girar em torno do Boone e do Chad.Os meninos estavam animados para a noite que ficariam longe das meninas da KKT, eles iriam beber, e quem sabe, descobrirem que não precisam delas pra se divertirem.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é um fandom pequeno, então se gostarem, comentem, se tiverem idéias também, assim sei que vai ser bom continuar

Era sexta-feira na Wallace University e dia de bebedeira na Dickie Dollar Scolars, Chad havia agüentado Chanel a semana inteira e aquela era sua noite de descanso, a noite pela qual ele havia esperado por dias, ele sabia que ela estaria ocupada na Kappa Kappa Tau e com a Dean Musch e a polícia na casa ela mal poderia ligar para ele, Chad gostava dela, ela era rica, e gostosa, mas odiava ouvi-la, e odiava sair com ela, as noites de festa eram a melhor coisa na Dickie Dollar Scholars, Earl entrava com as cervejas pela porta da frente enquanto Boone estava na sala cuidando da música, Cassidy cuidaria dos cigarros e Pete estava na cozinha organizando a comida, como o fim de ano estava chegando muito dos garotos não estavam na Wallace mas isso não os impediria de curtir o dia sem a Chanel, Boone abriu a geladeira pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e foi até a sala onde eles costumavam fazer reuniões, os meninos estavam aos poucos se dirigindo para lá e se sentando em um círculo, ele sabia o que aquilo significava, eles iriam jogar verdade ou consequência. Todos já estavam sentados quando Chad se sentou no lugar vazio entre Boone e Cassidy, já com uma garrafa vazia em mãos.   
Chad rodou a garrafa que a pouco mais de um segundo antes de apontar para Earl.  
Chad: "então..."   
Earl:"desafio"   
Chad: " ow, começando pelo mais difícil!"   
Chad: "eu desafio você a mandar a seguinte mensagem para Zayday: "ACABOU""   
Todos podiam ver os olhos de Earl se arregalando ao ouvir seu desafio  
Earl:"Chad, eu não posso fazer isso!"   
Earl:"ela vai levar a sério"   
Chad:" a menos que queira seus minutos no paraíso com Boone, acho melhor mandar"  
Earl pegou seu celular em cima da bancada da cozinha, o desbloqueou rapidamente, olhou por alguns segundos para a tela antes de digitar a mensagem, ele deu enter e rapidamente o bloqueou novamente, o silenciou e colocou de volta na bancada.  
Earl:"satisfeito?" Disse Earl claramente com raiva   
Chad:"Boone não parece estar"  
Chad:"próximo?"   
Pete que estava ao lado de Earl levantou sua mão em seguida girando a garrafa que logo apontava para Cassidy.   
Pete: "verdade ou consequência?"  
Cassidy:"verdade"   
Boone: "covarde"   
Pete:"é verdade que a Chanel #3 é lésbica?"   
Cassidy: "não 100%"   
Pete:"humm, ok"   
Cassidy:"quem é o próximo?"   
Earl: "eu" disse Earl com a raiva ainda latente em seu rosto.  
Earl girou a garrafa e o que pareciam anos que ela girava eram na verdade poucos segundos até que ela parou...  
Chad:" aí meu deus" disse Chad levando suas mãos ao seu rosto que expressava um sorriso nervoso.  
Earl:"o que vai ser Chad?"  
Chad:"desafio" disse Chad com uma expressão mais confiante do que o comum  
Earl não sabia exatamente o porque de toda aquela confiança, se era por ele ser quem ele era, ou por ser o rei da Dickie Dollar Schollars, será que ele realmente achava que ele não iria dar o troco? Bom ele iria  
Earl:"eu desafio você a deixar Boone te chupar"   
Earl:"o quanto ele quiser"   
Chad:"O QUE?"  
Chad:"eu não quero fazer isso"   
Earl:"você quer seus minutos no paraíso com ele?"  
Earl:"todos aqui sabem que Boone quer isso a muito tempo"   
Os gêmeos:"verdade!"   
Earl:"também sabemos que você adora ser chupado então...os dois saem ganhando"   
Chad:"aí meu deus"   
Chad:"eu posso...eu posso cobrir o rosto de Boone?"   
Earl:"não, você terá que ver tudo"   
Earl:"e nós vamos ver tudo"   
Chad:"posso beber uma cerveja antes?"  
Earl:"claro"  
Chad foi até a geladeira e tirou uma cerveja da mesma, Boone se levantava ainda sem graça com a situação, Chad bebeu toda a garrafa em menos de um minuto antes de se apoiar sobre a bancada.   
Chad:"vamos terminar com isso logo" disse Chad abrindo sua braguilha expondo sua cueca. Boone se ajoelhou a sua frente, Boone abaixou a calça de Chad até seus tornozelos, ele pegou no pau de Chad pela cueca e começou a masturba-lo, ele podia sentir o pau de Chad crescendo em sua mão, ele movimentava sua mão cada vez mais rápido, o pau de Chad logo estava duro pela cueca, ele podia ver todo o volume mesmo sobe o tecido, ele queria aquilo a muito tempo, ele enfiou seu rosto entre as pernas de Chad lambendo seu pau pela cueca antes de abaixa-la de uma vez, Boone parou por um segundo para de admirar o pau de Chad antes de fechar sua mão nele.  
Chad:"aí meu deus, Boone" disse Chad fechando seus olhos e virando seu rosto para o lado, ver seu melhor amigo daquela forma? Era bizarro!   
Earl:"Chad, você tem que ver"  
Earl:"Talvez você goste"  
Chad abriu seus olhos e olhou para Boone que o aguardava, ele lambeu desde a base até a cabeça antes de rolar sua língua sobre a mesma, Boone lambeu as bolas de Chad faminto, as abocanhou lambendo-as dentro de sua boca fazendo Chad gemer, ele sabia o quanto ele gostava daquilo, ser amigo de Chad por todos esses anos o ensinou muitas coisas na teoria, e agora ele estava aplicando tudo na prática, ele lambia suas bolas enquanto o masturbava, ele podia sentir o pau de Chad melado, pingando em seus dedos, quanto tempo ele esperou por aquilo, Boone passou seu dedão na cabeça do pau de Chad recolhendo boa parte da porra que escorria dali, naquele momento foi audível o silêncio mortal que estava na sala, nenhum dos meninos falou uma palavra, a tensão já não estava mais no ar, talvez porque estivesse dentro de suas calças, Boone levou seu dedo até sua boca o chupando lambendo cada vestígio de porra de seu dedo, ele olhava no fundo dos olhos de Chad ao fazer tudo, ele queria que Chad soubesse exatamente quem o fazia sentir aquilo, Boone lambeu seu pau mais uma vez antes de abocanha-lo de uma vez, Chad jogou sua cabeça para trás gemendo com toda aquela sensação, naquele momento Cassidy se aproximou dele e levantou sua cabeça.  
Cassidy:"aproveita a vista"  
Boone estava se divertindo com seu pau, sua boca a essa altura já estava toda melada e vermelha, ele tirou o pau de Chad de sua boca e começou a batê-lo contra o seu rosto, revezando entre lambidas, batendo em sua língua, sua bochecha, ele sabia que Chad iria gostar. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Chad o maturbando, ele podia ver o quão bambas as pernas de Chad estavam, eles estava perto...  
Boone enfiou o pau dele de volta em sua boca o masturbando ao mesmo tempo com uma mão e com suas bolas em outra, quando finalmente, ele veio, gozando por toda sua boca, babando por todos os seus lábios, escorrendo pelo seu queixo e respingando sobre seu rosto, Boone engoliu cada gota em sua boca, sentindo o gosto de Chad, e não poderia ser melhor.  
Earl: "Caralho Boone"   
Disse Earl ao perceber a ereção que estava nas calças de Boone.  
Earl:"você realmente queria isso não é?"   
Boone levou seus dedos ainda melados da porra de Chad até sua boca e os chupou, um por um olhando para Chad, ele deu um longo sorriso para ele se sentado de volta no círculo.  
Boone:"você ainda tem dúvida?"   
Naquele momento o silêncio pairava sobre a sala, os meninos estavam perplexos, alguns queriam estar no meio dos dois, alguns queriam estar no lugar de Boone, outros queriam estar no lugar de Chad, e Chad...bem, Chad naquele momento se perguntava "quem precisa de Chanel?"  
...  
Cassidy:"então..."  
Cassidy:"quem é o próximo?"


End file.
